


100 Paintings of You

by Melodymusical



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Beginnings, Brothers, Dog - Freeform, Drawings, Dreams, F/M, Family, Feelings, Funny, Goofy - Freeform, Illumi, Kikyo Zoldyck - Freeform, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Love, Needles, Painting, Phobia, Romance, Sadness, Siblings, Zoldyck, joy, mike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodymusical/pseuds/Melodymusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikyou Zoldyck wants new paintings in the house. 100 to be exact.</p>
<p>Yuki Tankima is a very well known artist. Going to a private school in York New city. She was having a wonderful day before she is drugged and passes out.</p>
<p>When she woke up, she soon found she was going to be painting 100 paintings. Not to hard considering she used her nen for the subject, but what will happen when she falls for the eldest son of the Zoldyck family? Will it end in disaster or will he start to come out of his emotionless shell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Paintings of You

Yuki's P.O.V

I yawned, lifting my head off the pillow to look at my alarm clock. It made a monotone "BEEP" every second, it was annoying. I lifted my hand and banged my fist onto the snooze button, passing back out.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I hit the snooze again

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I hit it over and over until....

"Oh my God!!!! I'm going to be late!"  
Realization hit me like a ton of bricks on the head. I sprang out of bed and ran to my closet grabbing, my school's blue and white uniform. Throwing it on and grabbing my flats. I ran down the stairs brushing my hair and teeth. Running into the kitchen, I throw the hairbrush on the table. I ran over to the sink sat my tooth brush down and stuck my mouth under the running water, taking a mouthful. Then spat it out. Turning off the water I lunged for my messenger bag and ran out the door.

~~~LALALA~~~~~~time Skip~~~~~

I had made it to school just in time to put my stuff in my locker and get my text book. And barely had seconds to sit down in class. But I made it. "Psssss.....psssss....... Hey Yuki." I look over at my friend Taiyoo. She was holding out a note. I took it reading over the content it said....

/were have you been I was looking all over for you this morning/

I wrote...

|I didn't get up until late|

I passed it back to her she then scribbled something down then passed it back to me.

/I think Mike stole that drawing you lost/

I sighed

|what makes you think that?|

/I scene the painting he is doing for the art contest/

|even if it was him I don't care to much it was only a painting idea|

/I know but he still shouldn't have took it that's cheating/

|fine I'll go see him after school|

Right as I handed it to her the teacher started to call attendance. She never handed the note back.

~~~~~~~magical time skip~~~~~~~~~

I walked down the hall towards my locker. No one was here I had stayed in my last class a little later then I meant to. Well I should at least go and see if Mike is still here or not. I start to head down the hallway.

I hear a soft rustle from behind me. A piece of paper was slowly being pushed across the floor. The air conditioning must have turned on I think as I start to turn around but then I feel a hand solidly go over my nose and mouth. I try to scream but when I take in a breath everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness!!! This story is going to be so fun to write I hope you all enjoy this. If you did please leave a comment and continue reading. :D


End file.
